La Caperucita Roja
by Kirtasha
Summary: "Erase una vez, en un lejano pueblo, vivía un niño llamado Antonio..." Versión SpUk del cuento de La Caperucita Roja. CaperucitaRojaAntonio!XHombreLoboArthur!


Esta historia nació de mi pasión por las versiones originales de los cuentos, a mi parecer mucho más interesantes y fieles a la vida real. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir mi propia versión de La Caperucita Roja recogiendo algunas características de la versión de Perrault (mi favorita) en la que los personajes principales fueran mi OTP (SpUk). Espero que os guste, también he dejado caer cierto simbolismo ya que estos cuentos siempre estaban plagados de símbolos y representaciones para su mejor comprensión, por ejemplo, el fuego representa el cambio, el bosque lo prohibido, la nieve la pureza, etc... Si me encuentro con inspiración puede que esta sea la primera historia de una serie de cuentos que me gustaría hacer con esta pareja, ya tengo algunas ideas para una versión SpUk de la Cenicienta, pero ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas. ¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

 **La Caperucita Roja**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un pequeño pueblo alemán, vivía un niño. Aquel niño era la persona más espléndida de su aldea. Tenía ojos grandes y expresivos del color de las hojas en primavera y una sonrisa dulce y cálida que calentaba el corazón de su madre en invierno.

Su piel, morena como las almendras tostadas, contrastaba con la nieve de enero. También era amado por sus vecinos por su inocencia y amabilidad. Como tenía rasgos femeninos pero se encontraba en esa época en la que a los muchachos se les perfila el rostro y se les agrava la voz, había conseguido reunir en su persona un perfecto contraste que era envidiado por todos los hombres y mujeres del pueblo. De la misma forma, esa envidia se traducía en atracción. Todos le deseaban de alguna forma.

Aquel chico se llamaba Antonio, pero nadie lo llamaba así. Cuando Antonio empezó a conocer los peligros del mundo, su querida abuela le regaló una caperuza roja tejida con sus manos, por lo que todos le conocían como Caperucita Roja. Incluso su madre, que tan gentilmente había escogido un nombre para él, se dirigía a su hijo de aquella forma.

Pero Caperucita Roja era caprichoso. Su naturaleza era buena, pero muchas veces la curiosidad le perdía. Cuando salía a jugar y pasaba junto al bosque, no podía evitar sentir que algo le invitaba a entrar, sin embargo, nunca lo hacía. Todavía era demasiado pequeño, decían, para adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque.

Cuando cumplió los trece años, la madre de Caperucita concluyó que ya tenía suficiente edad para ayudarla con los recados más allá del pueblo.

-Caperucita-le había dicho aquella mañana-, los Vogel me han dicho que la abuela lleva unos cuantos días enferma, ¿puedes llevarle esta cesta para que se mejore?

Caperucita asintió sonriendo. Echaba mucho de menos a su abuela.

-Prométeme que irás por el camino que rodea el bosque.

-Sí, madre.

Y así lo había prometido.

Su madre le había besado la frente, ajustado la capa, y despedido desde la puerta de su humilde casa. Caperucita miró la cesta, relamiéndose. Llevaba pan caliente y mermelada de fresa, magdalenas y mantequilla dulce, una botella de leche, dos onzas de chocolate, melocotones y frutillas del bosque, nueces y almendras, y hierbas que bajaban la fiebre y curaban el dolor. El olor que desprendía la cestilla era tan agradable que atraía a pajarillos y ardillas a pesar del frío.

Había nevado y Caperucita parecía una gota de sangre sobre un lienzo blanco. Para cuando llegó a la entrada del bosque, buscó con la mirada el camino que lo rodeaba y que se encontraba unos metros más allá. Sin duda era un buen camino, largo pero seguro.

Pero Caperucita era travieso. Y el bosque estaba ahí en frente. No le gustaba desobedecer a su madre, mas ya no era un niño. Así podría recoger flores para la abuela.

El bosque era el hogar de todas las criaturas fantásticas y hermosas de las que había escuchado hablar a otros chicos con más edad. Las flores que allí crecían tenían colores brillantes y vivos y olían mejor que las del pueblo. Mientras las recogía, Caperucita saludaba a todos los animales que se encontraba.

-Buenos días, Señor Búho-saludó sonriendo.

-Caperucita, ten cuidado, pues El Lobo atraviesa el bosque hambriento, y tu capa destaca sobre el verde como el rojo del fuego.

Las liebres y los armiños ya le habían advertido del peligro que corría, pero Caperucita desoía sus consejos, pues pensaba que en el corazón de todo ser vivo había algo bueno.

Llegó a las profundidades del bosque al poco, dejando una estela de pisadas pequeñas y encantadoras. Los troncos de los árboles eran anchos y robustos y las altas copas impedían que la luz del sol llegara al suelo, aunque poco importaba, todo yacía muerto bajo la nieve. En su lugar, todo estaba iluminado muy suavemente, dulcemente, como si pequeñas velas de luz ocre reflejaran sus llamas en el aire.

Allí hacía más frío, Caperucita lo notó en la intensidad del vaho, sin embargo, sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón. El bosque era hermoso. A pesar de la oscuridad, del frío, de los peligros…

Dio un paso más, pero oyó a la nieve hundirse Miró en la oscuridad y no encontró nada. Dio otro paso, escuchó a las hojas temblar. Alzó la vista hacia los árboles, pero no vio el cielo.

Ya no se movió más. Con la mano libre se aferró al nudo de su capa. Sintió las ramas partirse y vio, en la negrura, dos destellos verdes y brillantes que se movían con velocidad. De repente se posaron sobre él y creyó distinguir una terrorífica dentadura y, entre los afilados dientes, una lengua colgante como un péndulo.

Entre gruñidos y jadeos dejaba pasar una fuerte respiración. Los jades se movieron y la luz amarillenta descubrió una cola como de zorro pero más grande y oscura. Luego, una zarpa de punzantes uñas. Después, nada.

Caperucita contuvo el aliento. Era El Lobo.

Ya no lo veía, pero sabía que seguía ahí. En cualquier momento podría salir de la oscuridad para lanzarse sobre él. Cerró los ojos con miedo. Sólo podía pensar en su madre.

Había un silencio absoluto, roto de repente por el sonido de unas pisadas.

-Hola.

Era una voz humana. Abrió los ojos temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse.

Le vio apoyado en un árbol. Un joven mayor que él, rubio, pálido como la nieve. El rostro fino y delicado como el de los nobles, y unos ojos verdes muy familiares. Aquel "hola" había sonado tan tranquilizador como peligroso, pero lo había dicho con tal suavidad que ya no sentía miedo.

Caperucita no dijo nada. Tampoco se movió cuando el joven se acercó muy lentamente a él. Sólo reaccionó cuando se encontraron a escasos centímetros, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder hasta que su espalda se topó con un árbol.

El joven colocó una mano en el tronco, por encima de su cabeza, mientras Caperucita era incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos. La diferencia de altura se hizo presente enseguida. El joven tenía una media sonrisa perfecta y olía extrañamente bien.

Caperucita agarró con fuerza el asa de su cesta.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó casi sin querer.

El joven cerró los ojos conteniendo una risa divertida. Calló durante segundos y se relamió lentamente.

-Yo soy El Lobo del Bosque. Caminaba por entre los árboles pero te vi vagando por la nieve con una cesta de olor agradable y una capa demasiado llamativa para pasarla por alto-El Lobo habló con lentitud y confianza.

Caperucita bajó la mirada, incapaz de soportar la cercanía del Lobo. Jamás había visto a alguien semejante a él, nunca pensó que existía una voz como aquella.

El que parecía noble le levantó la cara sujetándolo del mentón con la mano libre.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Yo… yo soy Caperucita.

-¿Y a dónde ibas?

-A casa de mi abuelita…

-¿Tú solito?

Caperucita sintió que retiraba la mano de su barbilla para bajarla a su cintura, la cual agarró con tal delicadeza que más bien parecía una caricia.

-¿Es que no sabes que por aquí rondan bestias que podrían devorarte de un bocado?-una sombra de malicia cruzó sus ojos.

-¿Cómo tú?-susurró.

-Como yo…

Él deslizó una de sus rodillas por entre las piernas del chico y se inclinó más sobre él si cabía. Caperucita le dejó, sin moverse. El bosque parecía mucho más grande ahora que ellos dos ocupaban un espacio tan pequeño. Nadie se le había acercado tanto. Nadie le había tocado de aquella forma.

Era como si la calidez del Lobo le envolviera. En ese momento todos los verdes del bosque parecían imperfectos comparados con el de sus ojos. La cara le ardía.

-Tengo que irme-se escabulló de sus manos con rapidez y se encaminó hacia el sendero que rodeaba el bosque.

-¿Por el camino largo?-El Lobo no le siguió, metió las manos en los bolsillos y levantó una ceja, interrogante.

-Sí-antes de que pusiera un pie delante del otro, le detuvo otra vez.

-Por ahí llegarás más tarde…

-No me importa. Es más seguro.

-Espera, ¿quieres jugar a algo?

Caperucita se detuvo. Si había algo que le gustaba de verdad era jugar día y noche. A lo que fuera.

-¿A qué clase de juego?-preguntó con curiosidad.

El Lobo sonrió de nuevo.

-Una carrera.

-¡Vale!

-Pero-se acercó a él y volvió a cogerle del mentón-, eso sería demasiado aburrido…-fingió un ligero puchero de pena.

-Oh… ¿tú crees?

-Sí… ¿qué te parece si, el que pierda la carrera, tiene que obedecer una orden del ganador?

Caperucita lo pensó.

-Pero tú eres un lobo, tus patas son más fuertes y largas, y me ganarás antes de que yo empiece a correr.

El Lobo cerró los ojos con molestia y retiró la mano de su barbilla. Momentos después, una mueca de soberbia apareció en su rostro y colocó la mano en la mejilla del chico.

-Mira, yo iré por el camino largo y tú irás por el corto. Quien llegue antes a casa de tu abuelita, gana.

El rostro de Caperucita se iluminó. Sabía que iba a ganar. Sin decir nada más, echó a correr por el camino del bosque. Su capa se movía de un lado a otro, por un instante pareció que alguien había prendido fuego al bosque.

-¿Cómo sabré dónde vive?

-¡En la casita al lado del molino!

Caperucita corrió, y corrió, y corrió, y el paisaje apenas cambiaba un ápice. Pero a mitad del camino se fue cansando. Vio las flores del camino, alguien había plantado rosas blancas allí y de alguna forma habían logrado sobrevivir. Su abuela adoraba las rosas blancas…

Mientras, El Lobo se dejaba las patas derrapando por el camino nevado, y los animales huían despavoridos al oír las largas filas de dientes chocar con alevosía. La casita al lado del molino, la casita al lado del molino, la casita al lado del molino… se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

En la casa que se alzaba sobre una colina, no salía humo de la chimenea. Unos metros más allá se distinguía el inicio de un pueblo silencioso y nevado. La puerta estaba entornada.

Cuando Caperucita llegó, llamó tres veces. No encontró a nadie, pero como la puerta no estaba cerrada, entró de todas formas.

-¿Abuela?-llamó.

Dejó la cesta sobre la mesa. Estaba llena de rosas blancas. Su abuela debería de estar ahí, sin embargo, la casa estaba vacía.

Perdió la vista repentinamente y sintió manos frías tapar sus ojos. Luego, aliento suave en su oreja.

-Gané.

La idea momentánea de que aquellas manos fueran las de su abuela se desvaneció completamente al oír la voz divertida y oscura del Lobo.

Con rapidez apartó sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Arrinconado entre la mesa y su cuerpo, Caperucita se sentía indefenso, terriblemente débil. El Lobo tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida en la que casi se adivinaba la ternura o la pena. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Gané.-volvió a decir.

-Tramposo…

-No hice ninguna trampa-rio con sinceridad.-¿No puedes aceptar que te haya ganado? Ahora…-él se acercó. Caperucita se mordió la lengua, aún no se podía creer que hubiera perdido ante un lobo.

La mano del Lobo se colocó gentilmente sobre su mejilla. Era una sensación tan extraña como encantadora.

-¿Cumplirás mi orden?

El pulgar acarició la mejilla con lentitud, arrastrando el calor de un lugar a otro. Su voz había sonado suave y confortable, como el calor que se encuentra por causalidad en una noche de invierno.

Caperucita tenía trece años y los ojos del Lobo eran verdes. ¿Sabía lo que iba a pasar? Había escuchado historias, pero siempre se cortaban antes de llegar al final. Terminaban de la misma forma en la que ellos estaban ahora. Alzó el rostro y asintió con timidez.

Él cogió su mano y la besó, luego lo guio hasta el dormitorio. La chimenea estaba encendida, no sabía cuándo la había preparado. El Lobo se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando a Caperucita en pie, enfrente suya.

-Quítate la ropa.

Sus dedos deshicieron el lazo de su caperuza. El joven rubio seguía con atención cada movimiento.

-¿Y qué hago con ella?-preguntó.

-Arrójala al fuego, porque ya no la vas a necesitar más-los ojos del Lobo chispearon con fuerza en la débil penumbra.

Antonio así lo hizo, y observó por un instante como el rojo de su caperuza era devorado por el rojo del fuego. Luego, los botones del chaleco, la camisa, los pantalones cortos, los zapatos y calcetines…

-¿Y qué hago con mi ropa interior?-preguntó por última vez.

-Arrójala al fuego, porque ya no la vas a necesitar más.-dijo de nuevo.

Cuando Antonio se encontró en su piel original, no sintió vergüenza, por mucho que El Lobo le mirara en silencio, reparando en cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo. Finalmente, elevó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos.

-Ven…-pidió casi susurrando.

Se aproximó y dejó que El Lobo colocara ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Luego, él las besó. Primero la derecha, luego la izquierda. Los labios de Antonio dejaron escapar algo parecido a un quejido y cerró la mano sobre el hombro del joven. El Lobo lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás nervioso?-preguntó cogiéndole el rostro con las manos.

-N-no…

-Mentiroso.-rio con suavidad y juntó los labios con los suyos.

Antonio dejó que lo tumbara sobre el lecho mientras probaba la boca del Lobo. Sabía a… no lo sabía.

El joven se encontraba encima suya cuando se separó de él.

-Cuando te vi, vagando sin preocupación por el bosque, quise matarte en ese mismo momento-acarició su rostro.-Pero, cómo iba a acabar con esos ojos, o con esa boca…

Volvió a acercar sus labios a los del chico.

Y El Lobo le devoró.

 **Fin.**


End file.
